With the development of society, the development of an atomic energy has brought lots of convenience for national defense and human lives. However, nuclear radiation brings a significant danger and potential security risk to the current world, which seriously challenges the health and security of human bodies. The reason is radiation may seriously harm the health of a human body, which directly acts on DNA, proteins, and enzymes, causes ionization to excite chemical bonds to break, and therefore denatures the molecule and destroys the cell structure. The radiation further acts on water molecules in an organism, causes the water molecule to ionize and excite to generate large amounts of strong oxidative free radicals, and indirectly denatures, destroys and kills the cell, such that the organism may have a series of diseases such as metabolic disorder, intestine dysfunction, hemopoietic tissue dysfunction, nervous system dysfunction, immune system dysfunction, and endocrine system dysfunction. In addition, although being important curing means for some malignant and benign diseases right now, the application of radiation therapy is still limited due to its damages to normal tissues. Therefore, it is of great significance to improve treatments and researches of damages caused by nuclear radiations.
However, researches on the medicaments for resisting a radiation damage and improving regeneration and repair of a radiation-damaged tissue still need to be improved.